My Changing Grace
by gem08
Summary: 70 years...70 years I had been without him. My name is Bella Swan, and I'm a vampire.
1. Prologue

**Hey so this is my first story, please bare with me. I'm hoping to make this a pretty long one. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. **

Prologue

70 years..  
70 years I've been without _him_.  
My name is Bella Swan, and I'm a vampire.


	2. Chapter 1: The Change

**Hope everybody likes it! Any feedback would be great! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own these characters!**

Chapter 1 - The Change

My name is Bella Swan, and I'm a vampire. I used to be happy. I used to have the best family I could ask for. My angels, and my love. It seemed like the perfect fairytale. I had my prince charming, and we were happy.

That fairytale soon came to an end. They left me. All of them. Not one word from any of them, none except _him_, my prince. Turns out my prince didn't love me like I thought. How could he though? I was nothing, I'm still nothing. The only difference now, I have no pulse.

Let me explain to you how my pathetic human life ended.

I was in such pain. It had been one year to the day that he left. Life was useless without him. I moved through the courses of life. Ate when I was hungry,  
spoke when spoken to, and slept when i was tired. Other than that, my life consisted of constant pain, constant heartache. I tried avoiding anything that might remind me of him, it was hard but I tried.

I had been dreading this day, I knew it would be harder than most. So realizing there was no way to avoid the torture, I decided to go to our meadow. I had visited it once or twice in the past year, and felt nothing. I guess I was secretly hoping, because of the day, that there might be something...anything. Good or bad, I had made my decision.

As usual I trudged clumsily through the forest, falling on my face a couple times. Nerves took me as I thought of what I would find. What was I thinking? All this trip would accomplish would be hours of endless tears. I considered turning back when I saw it, the entrance to the clearing. I sighed and moved forward. When I finally passed through the last of the trees, I looked up only to be dissappointed. No magic exsisted here anymore. It would never be the same without...E- No! I couldn't think the name. I started to hyperventilate. I never should have come back to this place. It was really over, they were never coming back... _he_ was never coming back.

I fell to the ground, overwhelmed by my emotions, and started to cry. I cried for what felt like hours. I let the pain engulf me. Why couldn't I just crawl into a hole and die? What was the use in going on? Three faces suddenly flashed through my mind, Charlie...Renee'...Jacob. They needed me. I would not abandon them as easily as I had been. No one deserved that, so I would endure. I would stay with them until there came a time when I wasn't needed anymore. I tried to pull myself together and stood up. I would go home fix Charlie's dinner, and keep living my charade.

As I started to walk away, I heard something in the trees. My heart jumped. "Jacob?" I called out. He had a tendancy to follow me when I went out alone. The pack had been on edge ever since Victoria escaped them. "Jacob, stop playing around, I know it's you. Now come out!" Nothing. Maybe it was nothing, after all I had just been in hysterics. My mind must be playing tricks on me. Or maybe... No! My thoughts would not wander there. I turned to leave again, there was another rustle. "Okay Jacob, enough is enough. If you don't come out in 5 seconds, I swear I'll punch you so hard Billy will feel it!" As I said this, I heard the most beautiful and terrifying laugh directly behind me.

I swirled around only to be stopped by two ice cold hands. My stomach dropped. No..It couldn't be. I must be dreaming, please let me be dreaming! Horrified I stared back into the deepest set of crimson eyes. The eyes of a monster, the eyes of Victoria.

She laughed again. My heart could not have been beating any faster. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Edward's pathetic human has gone and put herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not that I'm complaining." I cringed at hearing his name. She noticed my reaction. "Cringing at his name?" Confusion and realization hit in no less than a second. "Oh I see.." A smile suddenly spreading across that angelic deamon's face. "He's gone isn't he?" She waited for my answer, still smirking. I stood silent. I didn't need to speak, her answer was written all over my face. "Yes, well it is understandable." She spoke as if reasoning with me. "Why would a vampire ever really love a human? Your species is puny and weak. You were nothing more than a pet, I imagine. Of course he became bored with you." Her words cut deeper than imaginable. The smile never faded, and she let out a soft chuckle at my expense.

Could it be possible for my heart to break more than it already had? I sat in agony, replaying her words in my mind. She was right, how could a perfect creature ever love a clumsy human?

Suddenly from somewhere I heard a voice. It was filled with rage and loathing. I was suprised to find that it was my voice. How I had the ability to speak I don't know. "Do what you came to do Victoria." My voice laced with contempt. Her laughter stopped. She was suddenly very serious. "Don't try to be brave Bella. I will not make this quick for you." Before I could register her words, her cold lips were on my neck. Her teeth into my skin, liquid fire pouring out of them. No physical pain I had ever felt compared to this. Everything was in flames. Not even Victoria's cool hands could soothe my now scalding skin. I screamed out, calling for someone to help me, anyone. Victoria pulled back to enjoy the scene she had created. Her eyes were filled with vindication.

My eyes started to dim, as I watched her. This was it, the end. Should I be happy? All the pain of the past year would soon be at an end. Did I really want this? To be away from a world that had E..him in it. The battle in my mind was soon over. He chose to be without me, so what did it matter if I was gone. I was going to let the blackness take me, but not before I said my last goodbye. He could leave me, but he couldn't stop my love. "I love you Edward." It was all I could muster, I could barely hear my own voice as I said the words. My time was slipping fast. Before I fell to darkness, I heard a muffled growl, and what sounded a fight erupting around me. Whoever had come to help, they were too late, they couldn't save me. And then there was nothing.

**Hope you like the first chapter! I'm working on the second now. I'll try to get it out in a couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 2: Realization

**Hello, chapter two! Hope you enjoy! R&R please**

**Disclaimer : I wish I owned, but I dont..**

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. All I could see was brightness. Was this heaven? I sat up, still blinded by the light and tried to focus. As my eyes started adjusting to the light, I noticed that heaven looked a lot like mine and Ed..his meadow. Hmm...how odd. I stood up to study my surroundings a bit more. While observing the meadow, I was shocked to find my vision had become much, _much_ clearer. Almost like going from a normal t.v. to high definition, but that was no comparison to _this_. I could see every crevice, every follicle of the scenery around me. So much detail... Who knew a tree could hold so much beauty? My sense of smell was much better too. I could smell _everything_, the trees, water from a stream nearby, a deer passing by, blood...wait blood! Why would there be blood in heaven?! There wouldn't be...I must still be alive...could I be dying? I looked myself once over, everything seemed fine. Where would that smell come from then?

I turned back to where I had originally been lying down. I gasped, there was blood everywhere, and not just where I had been. There was blood about five feet away from me, making a small path into the forest. Suddenly I remembered, there had been the sound of a fight right before I blacked out. Who came to save me? Were they okay? What did Victoria do to them? Panicking I followed the blood. I didn't really want to see what would be at the end of the trail, but I had to know. No one would be hurt at my expense if I had anything to do about it.

Then I caught it, a whiff of the most disgusting smell imaginable. It was awful, a mixture of sweat, blood, and wet dog. What on Earth could produce this bile? So distracted by the scents around me, I didn't even notice that I was being followed. I continued following the scent for about a mile when I lost it. It just stopped. "Dammit!" I yelled. Frustrated I plopped down onto a nearby rock and pouted. Where did the mystery smell go? A twig snapping alerted me to full attention. I looked up to see four gigantic wolves staring at me with confusion. "Oh!" I said suprised. I recognized them immediately, as Sam, Quil, Embry and Paul. I stood up. They all shifted on step back and hesitated. "Hey guys! What are yo.." Suddenly out of nowhere, I heard voices shouting in my head.

_"I don't know about this Sam. She's one of them now. We can't trust her."_

_"Shut up! She's our friend."_

_"I wonder if she has even noticed?"_

_"Poor Jacob.."_

The voices kept coming at me, one after another, getting louder and louder by the second. It felt as if my head would explode. What was happening? I must really be loosing it this time. I fell to the ground clutching my head in pain. All I wanted was for the voices to stop. It seemed as if that was all I had ever wanted, all that I would ever want.

_"Whats wrong with her? Should we help?"_

_"I think she's gonna be sick."_

_"Maybe we should leave. This doesn't feel right"_

I started to rock back and forth. Get out of my head! Why wont they go away?! I focused all my attention to make the voices leave. It was becoming unbearable, I didn't know how much more I could take. I focused harder. And then...nothing..no voices. All was quiet. The voices left just as fast as they came. What was that?

I looked up to the perplexed werewolves. They were just as confused as I was. I paused thinking back to the voices.."_Poor Jacob.."_ Poor Jacob? I looked directly to the wolf I knew was Sam. "Where is Jake?" I asked. He looked down, even as a wolf I could read that expression. "Sam, what happened?" Not asking anymore, but demanding. My emotions started getting the better of me, the voices suddenly returned.

_"He had to save you."_

_"You were just laying there, while that..that..bloodsucker attacked!"_

I clutched my head again, trying to get a grip on the shouting. It came more easily this time, I could distinguish each voice. The voices also became softer, more bearable. And then they stopped. So again I asked. "Sam. Tell me what happened." He looked directly into my eyes, not wanting to share the truth. He ran away, and was back as his human form in a second. He walked up to me and told me the story.

Jacob knew I would come here today, he came looking for me when it had gotten late. When he found me, Victoria was on me. He lunged at her. She was too quick for him, and got away from his grasp. Jacob had wounded Victoria, but she was too strong, and he was too confident. Victoria tore Jacob to shreds. Enjoying it a little too much, she didn't notice the four wolves coming out of the forest. Sam and the others finished her off, but they hadn't been in time. He said they hadn't been in time to save Jacob or me. Tears filled my eyes listening to his story. I almost didn't catch the last part. "Me?" I asked sobbing. "But I'm fine!" They looked at me confused, but I didn't care. Poor Jacob! He gave his life for mine, I didn't deserve that. I had been so willing to let go, and fall into the darkness. And Jacob had been so brave, stupidly brave! I sobbed some more.

"Bella?" Sam said, ignoring the state I was in. "Have you noticed anything different about yourself? Haven't you wondered why you're still alive, with not so much as a scratch?" This hadn't occured to me. Anyway why was Sam asking about me, it was Jacob he should be grieving over. Filled with rage, I shouted. "Why are you asking about me?! Your friend is dead!! Don't you even care!?" He looked offended by my ranting. "Of course I care.." He said calmly. "I loved Jacob. But there are bigger problems that I must attend to first." He stated matter of factly. This annoyed me. Bigger problems? What could be worse? The only thing those La Push boys cared about was their family. Protecting their family and those around them was their first priority. And they only had to protect them from one thing, vampires.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Vampires. There must be more vampires in the area. Maybe they had come back. Or maybe there were dangerous vampires on the loose. I was suddenly overwhelmed with excitement and horror. Should I even be excited to see the Cullens? If it's not the Cullens, should I be worried? Charlie and the rest of the La Push boys would be in danger. My thoughts were flying, I had to know. "Sam" I asked. "Are there vampires nearby?" Patiently I waited for his answer. He nodded. Too eager to have my questions answered, I almost shouted at him the words. "Are the Cullens back?" He looked taken aback by my last question. "No, Bella. Don't you understand yet?" I shuddered, if the Cullens weren't back then it must be my second conclusion. Frustrated I asked "Well who is it then? Who are we protecting your family from?" He looked at me pityingly. Anger started to rise in me. Why couldn't he just give me a straight answer? "Tell me Sam!" He sighed. "_We_ are protecting our family from _you_, Bella."

**hehe hoped you liked it! Bella's powers are going to be really really good. Hopefully I can have the third chapter out by tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 3: Eternity

From me..what? Me..wha...I'm a...no..I couldn't..a vampire.. How? I stood stunned. Finally realization came flying at me. How stupid of me! I had completely overlooked the obvious. Sam had even been laying the clues out nicely. I had been too concerned on finding where that mystery scent led too.. I cringed. Jacob... Sadness swelled up in me again. I didn't let it sit there long, I had too much to take in right now. Of course I was a vampire. How could I be so blind? The eyesight, exceptional smell and hearing...the voices.. The _voices_..could I..be like..._him_. I was! I was now sure of it. It all made sense. I hadn't been going crazy, I could read minds. But then? I can block them too? I didn't understand. He was never able to block them before. Why was I different? It was all so much. So many thoughts were coming at me now. Jacob. Vampire. Victoria. Pack. Jacob. Why did I ever go back to that stupid meadow! Jacob was _dead_ because of me! The pack is terrified of what _I_ might do! I was sobbing again. They really thought I was a monster! Maybe I was.. My emotions were getting out of hand again. Thats when I heard them. The packs thoughts flew at me again.

_"Jacob.."_

_"Sam what are we going to do? Action must be taken."_

_"Why is she just standing there? Bella say something!!"_

No, no, no!! I looked up. I couldn't take this. I couldn't handle my own thoughts, much less the packs too! I had to get out of here. I looked around. If I ran, would Sam and the others try to stop me? Would I fight back? I was overwhelmed with panic. I had no idea what new instincts might take over if I was threatened. I really had to leave before something terrible happened. Where could I go that would be safe? I could only think of one place.

Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness. My body was being compressed, what was happening? My entire being was forced into itself. How much pain must I be forced to endure today? Every bone in my body felt like it could shatter into a million tiny splinters. My lungs felt like they might explode. The pressure was imbearable. And just when I could take the pain no longer, it stopped. I sighed.

I opened my eyes and let out a gasp of suprise. I was no longer in the forest anymore..I was in the Cullen's house! More specifically, in Ed..I mean _his_ room. What had I just done? It took a moment to recollect myself, I mean I was in Ed..HIS room! I tried to think back to my last thoughts, racking my brain for information. I remembered that I was trying to think of a way to escape the wolves. Thinking of a safe place to go.. The Cullen's house had been my automatic response. I didn't really think I would end up here! Especially not in _this_ room. Yet again, I remembered where I was. The hole in my heart burst wide open. Sadness was my companion. I felt as if I couldn't catch my breath, even though I didn't really need to breath. Fresh tears came flowing down. Then reality snapped back. _I was crying?!_ Vampires couldn't cry! _What was I?!_ Not normal, thats for sure.

More tears came. I didn't question them this time. I was a wreck, I really needed to get a handle on myself. But today had just been too much. And to top it off I end up _here_!

I needed to think, get my thoughts in order and figure some things out. I calmed down just enough to think back. Okay, first. _How_ did I get here? I traced back to my original thoughts. Theres no way I could have ran that fast, and that feeling.. All that pain, right before I opened my eyes. So I must have teleported. It was the only explanation that made sense, even if it was a little farfetched.

So that makes two powers. Reading and blocking thoughts, and teleportation. I sat and thought about this for awhile. Could I have others? Had there ever been a vampire with more than two powers? Better yet, more than _one?_ I was so confused. Why did I have to be the wierd one? And then all that crying. Vampires were _not _able to cry. I couldn't even come up with a logical explanation for that one.

I layed there in the middle of the room in complete and utter confusion. I decided that now that I had a grip on being a vampire, it might be safe to let my mind wander.

I thought back to Jacob. He didn't deserve that fate. He _deserved_ to be happy. To get married and have little black haired children. I thought back to when Jacob had offered to let me be a part of that. I told him no. What might have happened, if I had told him yes? If I had let go of all this sadness, and tried to be happy. I sighed. That was it though. I would be trying to be happy, but not truly happy. My happyness was somewhere far from here. I hadn't deserved a friend like Jacob. He had put so much of his time and effort into me, only to wind up dead. Why him? It wasn't fair! Tears welled up in my eyes. Right about now I wished that I didn't have the ability to cry. Just tp be a normal vampire.

I still couldn't believe it. Me..Bella Swan, a vampire. After wanting this for so long, and now here it is. Did I even want this anymore? To spend eternity alone. _Alone_. I hadn't quite comprehended the impact of that word until now. I really was alone now. I could never go back to Charlie. I could never go back to La Push. Jacob was dead.. This was it, completely alone for all eternity..


	5. Chapter 4: Control

**This chapter is really short, so I just decided to go ahead and post it! I keep getting stuck on the next one, so it might be a couple days.  
Thanks for the reviews! :) **

**Disclaimer : I do not ownn.**

My tears stopped. I layed there numb. It seemed like hours, maybe even days that I layed there. I didn't want to think anymore. Thinking only made the pain come back. Thinking only made me remember.._him. _I had to stay in control. If I could keep my emotions in check, I could stabilize my powers. That was obvious to me now. Especially after Sam and his friend's shouting thoughts. Slowly, very slowly, I calmed myself down. Calm was good. If I was calm I could be at least halfway okay..

I sat up slowly. Every movement slow and intentional. I tried to pay attention to everything. I had a realization, I was able to notice more of my surroundings under this new calm. And something else..

I sensed something...something new...something..different.

It was people. People and their thoughts, but it wasn't. It wasn't so much as their thoughts, that was there too, but something more...

I was sensing people's minds. I was sensing who they were, what they felt, why they felt. Everything. I can't even explain the intensity of it...to know a person's mind... like it was your own.. To know _every_ memory, _every_ feeling they have ever had... It was incredible. This was more than just hearing thoughts, much, much more.

It was also very overwhelming at the moment. I had about 500 minds in my own. It suddenly felt very crowded. And as silly as this sounds, I'm claustrophobic.

I tried to focus on blocking them. I was relieved to discover it wasn't difficult at all. This new calm was the key to control, the key to get what I wanted. I was going to have to learn much more control over this however, I knew that much. Blocking was the easy part. But I would need to learn to subconsciously be aware of who was around me at all times. It would become somewhat of a sixth sense I suppose. This was going to take some time. But at the moment, time was on my side.

**ooh yay! i love that last line! R&R please :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Today is always a bad day

**This is a nice long chapter! I think it's my favorite so far. R&R please :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters. **

**70 years later..**

So that leaves me here, seventy years later. Still alone.

And tomorrow was going to be a bad day. I lay on the hotel bed thinking. Tomorrow will be the anniversary of the day _he_ left me. "Great." I sighed to myself. I turned my head to the clock sitting on the dresser. It read 12:01 am. Correction, today will be a bad day. I sighed again.

These days were never good. I usually would become a pit of despair, curling into a ball and sobbing the day away. But other times, I would become an angry tyrant, not able to control the rage. Sometimes throwing cars into buildings, with my mind, destroying everything in my path. I cringed at the thought. That had happened last year. Maybe this year could be different.. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen.

I rolled over onto my side. I could try not thinking about it. No. That would never work, especially on _this_ day. Hmm.. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I could go into town and look for a new book to read. Where was I again? I thought and re-traced my steps. I rarely stayed in one place longer than a week, so I often had a hard time remembering where I was. Oh, right I was in Port Angeles...Wait... what?! How had I let myself get so close to Forks on this day?! This was bad, very, very bad.

I immediately jumped up, grabbed my freshly stolen 2009 Audi R8 keys, and bolted. Where I was driving I didn't know, but I had to get as far away from Forks as humanly...uhm..physically possible.

I raced down the highway at 200mph. Thank goodness my human reservations about driving had been long since abandoned.

After about 30 minutes of driving I slowed down to a slow 75mph. Okay, better. I had to be at least in Canada by now. I looked for road signs. Vancouver - 15 miles. Great! I had made it! There should be some pretty decent hotels in this area. Not that it really mattered, I didn't sleep afterall.

I pulled into the first hotel I spotted. The sign read "The Lonely Buzzard." It would be my luck to find the first hole in the wall dump. I shrugged it off and walked inside.

A tiny old man sat behind the counter. He looked ancient, the years had done him no good. His hair was almost completely gone, most of it coming out of his ears, both of which had hearing aids that looked older than him. He reeked of mothballs and aftershave. His small frame was crumpled over into what looked like a permanent hunch. And he had a very long nose, with a pointed arch, almost like a crooked beak. I chuckeled to myself, much to low for him to hear, as I realized he looked like "A Lonely Buzzard." As this sunk in, I giggled to myself a little louder, enough to make the old man look up at me with confusion. I collected myself and walked forward.

I couldn't help but smile as I asked him. "Are there any available rooms?"

His confusion turned to joy. I must have been the first customer in ages.

"Yes Ma'am! We have some very nice suites!"

I laughed to myself again. Suites..I bet.

"I'll take the finest you have."

He couldn't have been any happier to oblige. "Alright Ma'am! Room 301, here you go."

He handed me my room key, and I thanked him.

As I entered my room, I threw myself on the bed. This day hadn't started off too terribly, I had laughed. That was a first. When had been the last time I laughed? When Jacob was still alive I suppose. I cringed. Seventy years would never heal some wounds. Wounds..that reminded me again of the date. I sighed and looked at the clock. 2:30 am. Only 21 hours and 30 minutes to go.

I waited until sunrise to move, letting thoughts of the past drift in and out, too emotional to really do anything. I had to do something today...anything to get my mind somewhere else. I sat up and looked out the window, the beautiful colors of sunrise greeted me. Pink and orange clouds filled the sky. Beautiful.

I decided to go with the last plan. I'll go into town and look at some new books.

Around 7 I got up and showered. Old habits die hard. I let the warm water fall over me, thinking and yet not thinking of one name. The perfect features of _his_ face. His perfectly tousled hair. That ridiculously adorable crooked smile. He really had been _perfect_... Memories floated back..

"No Bella, you get out of this shower and get dressed." I commanded myself.

It was dangerous to let my mind wander like that. Memories of last years catastrophe haunted me.

I hurried through the dressing process. Throwing on some jeans and a tight fitting tee. I pulled a brush quickly through my wavy locks, jumped into my new car and left.

I tried to think of what new books were out, scanning through the minds of the humans nearby. Pedestrians stared after me as I drove past. I rolled my eyes.  
No matter how long I lived, I would never get used to the attention.

As I drove through town, looking for bookshops, my sixth sense suddenly sprang into full gear. I slammed on breaks.

"Shit!" I shouted.

Vampires were near.

Not close enough for me to tell who they were, but just enough to distinguish that they weren't human. They had to be around 30 miles away. I couldn't tell yet whether they were headed this way. I eased back on the gas, focusing all my attention on them. Normally I tried to steer clear of any of my kind, they only brought trouble, or worse..emotional baggage.

I pulled into the nearest parking lot, I needed one hundred percent concentration on this. They _were_ headed this way. Just a couple more miles and I would soon know everything I ever needed to. How many were there? I focused harder...three..no four. My heart stopped. So many..so many all together.

One vampire was bad enough, but four? I shuddered. I should turn back and get my things..no I didn't have time, I needed to leave now. I cranked the car back up and just when I was about to put the car in gear, they entered my sight.

It was _them_..the ones who left me..

I blocked them out immediately, not wanting any more information. I had seen enough...all four of there faces. It only took that one flash to bring all of my barriers crashing down. Tears swelled up in my eyes and my breath became ragged. I needed control, but _this_...this was way too much.. All my years of discipline waisted! The hole in my heart started to crack around the edges, growing bigger. I couldn't handle this. My mind went back to that flash, Alice and Emmett had been laughing. A pain shot through me. So they were happy without me...

The tears were coming now, harder than ever. I needed more than anything in the world to focus. They were coming this way. I slammed my hand into the car door, frustrated and almost knocking a hole straight through. This could get very bad, very quickly.

I took one deep breath, and sat up straighter. It was going to take every ounce in me to focus. I took another deep breath, and tried to think logically.  
First of all, I needed to block myself from alice and anyone else in town who had seen me. Next, I would block my scent. If I couldn't get away fast enough at least I could hide. I thought about teleporting, but selfishly, I didn't want to loose my car. If I left this instant, I might miss them... I reached to put the car in reverse, but couldn't do it.

Seventy years.. Should I confront them? They left you to die! No.. I will respect their decission and stay away, but maybe..

_"No, Bella! Thats the dumbest thing I've ever thought!"_

**"They wouldn't even know I was here..you could do it, you've had so much training in hiding yourself.."**

_"NO! Think how much this will hurt later."_

**"It can't be any worse..."**

_"True..NO!! Nevermind."_

The battle raged back and forth in my thoughts. Stay and watch them, or leave and possibly never see them again. As I sat in the parking lot, arguing with myself, I didn't need to make a decision, a familiar silver Volvo pulled up right next to me.

My eyes almost popped right out of my skull. If I had a heart, it would have been racing a mile a minute. Thank the good Lord above I had tinted windows so dark not even a vampire could see in. I sat and stared at them in a trance. Four vampires stepped out. Jasper. Alice. Emmett. and..._Him_..

It was really _him_... The hole in my chest burned.

Why did he look so sad? He didn't even look there, a ghost of who I used to know. A sob escaped my throat. He looked up. I clapped my hand across my mouth.  
Great Bella, why don't you practically shout that your here! He was staring at the car, confusion spread across his face.

Why did he have to look at me like that?

_Bella he's not really looking at **you**, he thinks **your** dead._ The pain in my chest grew heavy.

I allowed myself to hear one thought. Hoping to God it might be his. If I could just hear...

It was Alice. She was looking at my car too.

_"Hmm nice car, I wonder if Jasper could get me this in red for Christmas. Edward's staring too, maybe we could share."_

I blocked everything immediately. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening to me. Had I stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone? They were right here! Not even five feet away! And here I was, glued to the spot mystified.

My memory had done them no justice. Especially him. His perfect porcelain skin and... Ugh! What is wrong with me?! I should be getting away from here as fast as possible, but instead I'm acting like a teenage girl swooning over him! And _why_ are they still staring?! I let out and exasperated huff. Ed..he turned his full attention now to the car. Shoot! Why can't I keep quiet?!

Alice gave him a confused look. He looked to her, but only for a second before redirecting his gaze right in my direction.

I was getting more overwhelmed by the second. _His eyes..._ If I didn't calm down, something terrible might happen. I gasped. What if I did something terrible to them.. to Edward?! I had allowed myself to think his name, all these years..

But noow I was terrified. I could never live with myself if I hurt them, especially Edward. I still loved them, all of them. Focus Bella, focus. But I couldn't,  
no with him staring like that... He could have been burning a hole right through the window with that gaze. My eyes were locked with his.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, he bent down and knocked on my car window.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I muttered under my breath. I cursed myself for speaking. Edward's face became determined now.

He went to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked again.

"Excuse me? Could you open up? I have a question." All the others stared at him perplexed.

That voice, that smooth velvet voice...

My stomach dropped to my feet. I was panicking now, looking for any exit. Why had I stalled so much? Why didn't I just leave when I saw those perfect faces?

In my emotional state, I was no longer able to control my blocking. There thoughts rushed at me.

_"What is Edward doing? I wanna go ahead and get home to see Rosalie." _- Emmett

_"Woah! Where did this panic suddenly come from? Is there somebody in that car? Why does Edward want to talk to them so bad?" _- Jasper

_"Edward! What are you doing? There's nobody in that car. Lets leave, you're making a scene."_ - Alice

I looked around, looking for anywhere to go. All my defenses had been put down. I was a sitting duck. There was only one way out now..

Edward gave a little smirk. I sat and studied his expression. Why would he be so smug? I studied his mind. My eyes widened with horror as I saw what he was about to do. I had only about a second to decide, it was now or never. But I faltered, and in an instant he had ripped my car door off its hinges. I sat and stared back into those gorgeous topaz eyes, which were now filled with suprise and shock. There was some other emotion there too, but I didn't have time to analyze.

Blackness surrounded me.

**yay! love it! the next chapter i think i might put into Edwards POV, going back over everything that just happened. hoped you liked this one. **


	7. Chapter 6: Today is always a bad day 2

**Sorry that this chapter took a while longer than the others, I've been packing for college. I hope you like it though! please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Edward, I would do naughty things with him. :p But! I don't! Stephanie Meyers does...**

**Edward's POV**

Today is always a bad day. It is the anniversary of the day I left _her_, Bella, my beautiful angel. The day I destroyed my life, to save hers..

How I had managed to survive seventy years without her is beyond me. Everyday felt like a year, every year felt like a century. I was in constant sorrow, a shell of who I used to be. Most days I lay curled up in a ball, letting my misery have me. On the off chance I got up, I would hunt, my thirst never seeming quinched. Something was always missing...and I knew what it was...her.

I couldn't bare to be around my family for very long, only coming home a couple of times in a year. I never stayed long though, I couldn't bare to see them miserable too.

But on this paticular day, I was home. We were somewhere in Canada, not that it mattered to me, I would be leaving again in a couple days.

Today I would most likely lay in my room all day, letting memories of the past float back to me. The grief would consume me..

Alice had other ideas however.

"Edward." She whispered, peeking her head into my room.

"What." Normally I wasn't so rude to Alice, but I knew what her intentions were, and they annoyed me.

"Edward." She pleaded. "Look..you can't sit around all day. Come to town with Jasper, Emmett, and me. It might make you feel bet..."

I sat up, really annoyed now, and cut her off.

"Alice, do you know what day it is?!" I growled.

She winced, and nodded.

"Then you must also know, nothing, and I mean _nothing_, could make me feel better today!"

Her expression was hurt. I sighed.

"Alice, I'm sorry for yelling. It's just.."

"I know." She said. She walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I miss her too ya know."

I sighed again. I hated to upset my sister. "Alright I'll go with you."

She squeeled and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh Edward, you will not regret this!"

She bounced out of the room and started singing.

I stood up and glanced out the window. The most beautiful sunrise greeted me. It reminded me of Bella. I watched its glory, until the pinks and oranges slowly faded into grey.

"Alright Alice, where are we going?" I said flatly, as the four of us got into my Volvo.

"Town." She replied in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes and pulled out of the driveway.

As we rode into town, my thoughts slowly filtered back to my Bella. Her beautiful smile, the gorgeous colors in her eyes, her delicious pink lips. None of my memories had faded, it was like watching my favorite movie. I could faintly hear Alice and Emmett laughing about some prank they pulled on Rosalie earlier this morning.

I sighed and thought back to Bella again. I wish I had never left her. Why couldn't I have been selfish, and just given in to my desires? I would give _anything_ to see her beautiful face, even if only for a moment. No. I reminded myself. She was better off without you. By now she must have grandchildren, maybe even great-grandchildren. Maybe she married Mike Newton, or maybe Jacob Black. My brows furrowed.

We weren't very far from town now. I could make out the thoughts of the people there. How simple all of their lives must be, I thought. Not having to worry about killing your loved ones.

"Pull into this parking lot Edward, were going to hit a few of these shops nearby." Alice commanded.

How had I known this was going to turn into a shopping trip? I regreted coming already.

I pulled into the nearest spot, right next to a nice Audi R8.

We all got out. I was in the middle of thinking about Bella, when I heard a strange sound. A sob came from the car next to me. How odd? Was there someone in the car? I focused on trying to hear their thoughts. Nothing.. Hmm..maybe I imagined the noise...

Alice looked to me and then the car. She was thinking of getting a red one and sharing it with me.

I studied the car more closely. I'm sure I heard something. I listened closely for a heartbeat...nothing. I guess I did imagine it after all...

Just as I was about to advert my attention, I heard another sound. I was definately not imagining things, someone was in there! They had let out a huff of air, in what I picked up as...annoyance? Hmm..how strange.

And then I remembered with a shock, there was no heartbeat coming from that car.. So this was no human, it was a vampire.

I now focused every bit of attention I had on this car. Who could be in there? Why couldn't I hear their thoughts? Maybe they had some sort of blocking power? A vampire had no reason to hide...unless they were up to something. And even in that case, why hide if you had a blocking ability? Very confused, I kept staring.

_"Edward whats wrong?"_ Alice thought.

I looked up to Alice for a moment and then back to the car. I didn't care about anything right now, except for this car.

I was trying to see through the window, trying to find the slightest movement, when I heard yet again another noise, a gasp.

I narrowed my eyes, now very frustrated that I couldn't hear thoughts. So I did the first thing that came to mind, I bent down and knocked on the window. I heard a muttered "Crap, crap, crap!"

Shocked, I peered harder towards the direction of the drivers seat. They obviously didn't want my attention. But, why? This caught my curiosity even more. I _was _going to find out who was in there. Very determined, I reached down and tried to open the door. It was locked. I looked up and knocked again, and with a little force I asked.

"Excuse me? Could you open up? I have a question."

I didn't have a question, but waited none the less for a reply. None came. Jasper's thoughts caught my attention briefly.

_"Woah! Where did this panic suddenly come from?..."_

That was all I heard before I focused back in on the car. So whoever this was, was panicking. That means I have the upper hand. I smirked and thought of what I would do next. Hopefully my actions wouldn't provoke a fight, but my curiosity soon won me over. No turning back now...

I reached down and tore the car door off its hinges.

I heard a gasp from my siblings behind me.

Shock hit me like a brick wall. Bella was sitting in the driver's seat. Not an old, what should be 88 year old Bella, but _my_ Bella. My young and beautiful Bella. She was here, right in front of me! Love started to overflow my heart, it was radiating out of me, I was so happy. It's as if I never left, we could be together again! Would she forgive me? Maybe if I explained...

And no sooner had I seen her, was she gone. Gone, disappeared right on the spot.

I stood stunned, staring at the empty spot where she had just been. What just happened? Was my mind playing a terrible trick on me? She never really had been there, had she? I started to panic at the idea, and was once again filled with sorrow.

"Edward, calm down, don't panic. We saw her too." Jasper said.

I let out a rush of air, not realizing I had been holding my breath. I had seen her, I really had! Oh how perfect she looked! Perfect.. That word brought out the rational side of me. Bella shouldn't have looked like that...

And as if Alice had read my thoughts.

"She...she was...she was.." She stuttered.

"A vampire." I finished for her.

**oooh i hope you liked it, i know i did! i think im going to start bouncing my chapters back and forth from bella pov to edward. things are about to get a whole lot crazier! if anybody has any suggestions let me know! thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Decission

**Hey! sorry it took a little while for me to update again. I just moved into college and my first day was today, so I've been doing the whole transition thing you know. but i hope you like this chapter, it's very short, but the next one will be much much longer. so enjoy! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

I opened my eyes gasping for the air I didn't need. I absolutely hated to teleport, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

As soon as the pain faded, I remembered the reason for teleporting. I fell to the floor sobbing, tears streaming down my face. I started to take in huge gasps of air. I had seen him, he was right in front of my face, I could have reached out and touched him...

All the emotion I had been holding up in the car was now pouring out of me.

How many times had I wondered where he was, and now here! I continued crying and let the events replay in my head.

He was magnificent. My vampire eyes brought out every flawless detail. Those beautiful sad eyes. That perfect marble skin. I stood up and began pacing the room. The tears slowly stopped as I thought.

What was I going to do now?

I wanted to run to him. To have him hold me in his arms forever. To tell him I loved him, and him say the same. But I knew that wasn't possible. He had left me, he didn't want me. Me going to him would either make him feel guilt, for me still caring, or disgust, that I did care. And I couldn't bare to see him feel either of those, especially towards me. It might literally kill me.

I _had_ to see him again though. He was more like a drug to me now more than ever. Just that one glimpse of him was all it took, I was hooked. Maybe I could just watch him, hide in the shadows and enjoy his excellence from afar. That wasn't too bad, was it? Just to see enough of him to hold me over. When he leaves town I'll stop..at least thats what I'll tell myself. I knew once I started this I would never be able to stop. But there was no doubting it now, I _was _going to see him.

I continued to pace as I thought up a plan. I would unblock my mind just enough to find them again. Then I could go to wherever they were and completely cut myself off from any of there senses. I wouldn't even need to hide really, they'll be so deaf to me I could literally walk right past them and they would never know. That thought made me laugh aloud.

I kept laughing. This all sounded so crazy, but I couldn't resist the temptation.

**Once again, sorry it was so short! **


	9. Chapter 8: Volturi

**ooh yay new chapter! this is a nice good long one to make up for the last shorty. hope everybody likes it! R&R please! and to everyone who has reviewed thankyou so much! ya'll are the reason i'm still doing this! love you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, accept for anthony!**

I sat in my hotel room for about an hour rolling a couple ideas around in my head. Once I finally came up with a solid plan, it then took me _another_ hour to finally get out of my room. I would get up to leave fully confident, and then I would chicken out. I had to constantly keep reminding myself that they would never notice me, that everything would be fine. So finally I stood up and walked out to the parking lot.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I remembered where my car was. Was it really neccessary for him to rip the door off? I shook my head and started walking in the opposite direction.

I walked around to the back of the hotel, there was a dense pine forest behind it. No one would notice my unnatural speed under this perfect cover.

As I stepped into the forest I caught a whiff of the most delecious smell. It was black bear, mmm my favorite. I chuckled at rememberance, that had been Emmett's favorite too. A little swell of sadness started to nudge at the hole in my chest. But I couldn't think of that now, I needed complete control for today.

I ran with such grace through the forest. Once I got close enough I would let my barriers down. But for now I would just enjoy the feeling of flying. I took in all the scents around me. I loved the smell of pine, it reminded me of Christmas time. I inhaled deeply.

It didn't take long for me to get close to them. I didn't even need to look for their minds, I could smell them perfectly from where I was. They weren't far at all. Why were they so close to town still?

Curiosity got the best of me, and I allowed their thoughts in.

_"Ugh! We've been looking for hours, I just want to go home.."_ Thought Emmett.

Looking for hours?

Oh no! They must be looking for me.. But why? They all left so long ago... But, I guess it is understandable that they would be curious about me. It _had_ been seventy years, and I _was_ still in my eighteen year old body. I laughed, they must have been so suprised to see me disappear too.

I lifted my head up. They were getting closer. I leapt into the nearest tree by me and decided that I would wait for them there.

It didn't take long. All four of them came creeping up, searching desperately. I smiled to myself. If only they knew...

"Alice, you're sure you can't see her?" Edward pressed.

Alice stopped and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she looked to him frustrated.

"Nothing. I don't understand, it's like she doesn't exsist."

"But she does! We saw her, we all did!"

He sounded desperate. He looks so terrible too. Probably guilty that he has to deal with me for eternity... I sighed. Alice looked sad too though. I couldn't figure them out. It was so frustrating. First they leave me to fend for myself, never to return. And now here they are, searching me out when I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I mean I am virtually indestructable, I'm a vampire for God's sake!

As I watched them I heard something. It was moving this way, and fast. I listened closer, my face fell when I realized what it was, or better yet,  
who _they_ were.

It was the Volturi, well some of the guard. Shit. What did they want?

Fifty years ago I went to them with questions. I wanted, no needed, to know more about myself and about general vampire history. I was so eager to learn everything I could about this new life, little did I know the Volturi had other plans. They helped me discover all of my abilities, and once they saw how powerful I could be they asked me to join them. When I turned them down, they asked again, but the second time a little more forceful. A fight ensued, and it ended with me killing two or three guards. They let me leave, but I knew Aro, I knew he would come looking for me again.

But that is where the problem lay, they didn't know I was here, I cut their minds from me a long time ago, that was the main reason I had avoided them for so long.

As I sat thinking the Cullen's had finally noticed them too. Their search ended, all four of them stood tensed, looking back and forth between each other with question.

I let down some of the mental barrier. I could hear the Volturi now, and I was sure Edward could too.

They were here to recruit Jasper, Alice and Edward. They had been waiting for the three of them to venture out alone together. I growled internaly, and anger filled me. Even if they didn't love me anymore, I still loved them, and they would **not** be forced into that world. I have seen firsthand the terrible things the Volturi do to those who oppose them and even to those they are envious of. They were not the brave warriors that most of the vampire world thought they were. They were evil killing machines, with no guilty conscience.

Slowly five hooded figures approached. I recognized them immediately as Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Heidi. The fifth vampire was new. How curious, he had no special talents from what I could see. He must be here for muscle. I searched the minds of the other four to learn more about him, but there was nothing. Even more odd. Usually it was not hard to find the information I wanted. I put him out of mind however, right now I needed to protect the Cullens at all costs, without giving myself away

"Hello" Said Jane, in a flat tone.

"Funny coincidence, running into you like this. Just out in the area are you Jane?" Edward said, very calm.

"Oh no, I think you know exactly why were here, dear Edward."

My teeth pulled back and I started to growl but stopped myself. Me and Jane had a bad history, I killed her brother Alec fifty years ago. She, I knew, had a personal vendetta against me, and wanted me dead. She would give anything to see it.

"Then I think you know our answer." Edward said coldly.

"Yes, we were assuming you might say that. So that is your final answer then is it?"

"Yes. So you can run along now." Replied Alice, with a grimace.

Heidi growled. Jasper growled back protectively of Alice. They both got into crouching positions.

"Now, now. No need for hostility." Demetri said, stepping in front of Heidi.

Alice placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. He straightened up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well then, maybe you should leave before things _get_ hostile." Replied Emmett.

Demetri frowned.

"Enough." Commanded Jane. "This is your last chance, join us our be forced to."

"Yeah right! Like thats possible." Emmett shot back.

"Oh, believe me, we have our ways." As Jane said this she glanced to the fifth vampire.

He was standing so calm, so sure, this worried me. The others looked at him.

"What, _this_ tool? He hasn't said one word, I bet he doesn't even know half of what I can do." Emmett said laughing and flexing his muscles.

"Oh, but Emmett, I know everything about you." Emmett shot him a wary glance. "How you became what you are, your love over that insensitive Rosalie. I even know what your afraid of.." As he said this Emmett winced.

What was that? The others looked just as confused as I was. I looked into Emmett's mind, I couldn't see anything. Who is this guy? The Volturi all smirked knowingly. The anger started to boil inside me. Something was wrong, why couldn't I see anything about him.

"_Who are you_?" Emmett growled.

The vampire smiled evily. "I'm Anthony, I have just recently joined the guard."

_"Welcome Bella."_ I heard in my head. It was Anthony, my eyes widened. He was still staring at Emmett, and explaining his story. I stared at him in confusion.

_"Yes, you would be confused. The others do not know that you are here, I will not make it known to them, but I would like for you to."_

What?! I frowned at this idea. I stared at him harder, what is going on? _"Dear Bella, do not be confused. It should be so obvious to you. No?" _He smiled._ "Did you not think it possible that there could be another with such talents as yourself? Yet, I can not teleport, that my dear is quite impressive."_ My jaw dropped, of course! It all makes sense! He had put up a mental block on me, just as I was from the Cullens.

_"Yess." _He hissed in my mind.

I shivered.

_"Now, please come down so we can be properly introduced."_

I frowned again. No way.

_"Yes Bella. For if you do not, I must."_

"So you see, the guard is not so terrible." He finished his story with the Cullens.

_"Do it now, or look like a fool."_

I hesitated, not sure what to do. My hesitation was all he needed.

He spoke to them again, this time looking directly to Edward. "Oh it appears we have a visitor. I think you may know her." Everyone stared at him confused. He let the guard know. Realization spread across their faces, they looked around, looking for my hiding place.

Damn him, I thought.

_"Oh, but it is for the best. You will see in due time."_

I sighed. Now Anthony looked away from Edward, and straight to me. Everyones eyes followed. I jumped down defeated. I heard an intake of breath from the Cullens behind me.

"Thank you Anthony." I said annoyed.

"B-Bella?" Edward said sadly.

I did not look at him, or the other Cullens, but walked right up to the Volturi. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Edward reach for me.

"Jane, Demetri, Heidi, Felix." I said.

"Bella." They replied.

"How strange to see you here. It has been a long time." Spoke Demetri. "Too long, we _must_ catch up."

"I'd rather not."

He frowned and looked to Anthony. He was smirking.

"Please Demetri, if you have something to say, say it to me."

Jane growled. Edward growled back.

"Edward, it's fine. Jane is not going to do anything she will regret." I said with my back still turned to him. I couldn't bare to look into those eyes, it would break me.

"Hah!" Jane spat.

I was glaring at Jane now. What I wouldn't give to rip her to shreds, have her join her brother.

_"That would not be a wise decission." _

I shot Anthony a glare. _"Get out of my head."_

_"I'm sorry dear Bella, you are just so very fascinating. You have so much built up inside you. I don't know how you stand it, all the sadness. I pity you. If you could only control those emotions, you would be even more powerful than you are now, more powerful than me even. I ask you, join the Volturi, together we could be unstoppable."_

I turned to face him completely. "Never." I responded.

"Think of what we could accomplish together, you and I."

Edward growled louder this time, he was almost to his breaking point. "You will never have her." He said with so much rage.

Anthony looked to Edward now. "Who are you to say such things. Do you even understand the pain she is in? The pain that you have inflicted onto her? You are nobody to stand in my way from what I want."

Edward did not reply but took a step forward, I held up my hand and he stopped.

"I will never join you."

"You know what this will mean?"

"Yes. Try your hardest, you won't find me, no one will. "

I could hear Edward intake a breath. It was so hard for me not to glance back at him.

"Maybe. But what about them, your precious Cullens? The ones you love so much."

Damn him! "What about them?" I said through clenched teeth.

He chuckled. "Bella, bella, bella, there you go again. So much waisted emotion and worry. But I digress, Aro wants them, we may not get you yet, oh no I agree you are too powerful for that, but them?" He laughed again. I growled. "They will be coming with us, Aro _will_ get what he wants."

"The hell he will!" Screamed Emmett.

Jane looked at him, and I heard Emmett scream out in agony.

"No!" Sobbed Alice.

I finally turned to look at them, what I saw could have nearly killed me. Jasper, Alice and Edward were all crouched over Emmett with horror and pain in their eyes. Emmett was flailing on the ground in pain. Edward's eyes caught mine. Their was so much love and hurt and pain in them, so many emotions I didn't know what to do. But the first thing that came to mind sounded pretty damn good. Filled with rage I walked straight over to Jane and punched her in the face. She flew back fifteen feet, slamming into a tree and Emmett's cries stopped.

_"You can't hide them forever." _

"I can try, you bastard." As I said this I ran over to Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Emmett.

"Hold on to me. Don't question it, just do it! Okay this is going to be very painful." And with that the four of us disappeared.

When I opened my eyes we were back in my hotel room. The four of them, not used to the feeling of teleporting, were all laying on the floor with pained expressions on their faces.

"Okay, I need a car, a fast one, we need to leave **now**."

**Hope you liked this chapter! The next will probably take me a few days, sorry about that. **


	10. Chapter 9: Explanation

**Sorry sorry sorry it took so long! ive been super busy! I wrote a really long chapter to make up for it though! :)  
And again thank you everyone for the reviews! they make me so happy! hopefully this chapter will answer some questions about bella's powers and a little more about anthony, but if anybody else has anymore questions just let me know! thanks **

**Disclaimer: I don't own :(**

They stared at me dazed.

I clapped my hands to wake them from their trance. "Snap out of it! We need to go!"

All four of them jumped up coming back to reality. There were so many expressions spread across their beautiful faces. It was hard to register all of them at once.. love, pain, awe, fear. They just stared at me, none of them saying a word.

"Right...I know where we can get a car. Follow me." I said.

Thank God I had a friend in this area who owed me a favor. We rushed out of the hotel and I dialed a number into my phone. It rang..

"Come on pick up." I muttered.

"Hello."

Relief washed over me. "Tasha, it's Bella. Can you meet me at the garage in five?"

"Oh jeez Bella, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Long story." I stole a sideward glance at Edward. "Can you just meet me there?"

"Yeah, sure."

I hung up. Tasha was a vampire I had met ten years ago. She was running from two others when she came across me. In desperation she begged me for help, so I blocked the two other vampires from her and she escaped. We ran into each other about a year after that and she couldn't thank me enough. She told me that she had opened up her own garage where she built street racers. So in return for my help she promised to provide me with a car whenever I needed one. It came in handy more times than I thought it would.

When we finally reached her garage she was up under the hood of a bright red porche.

"I didn't know you were bringing company." She said while still under the car.

I grimaced.

She slid out from under the car. "Alright, I just added a few extra perks to this baby." She said grinning. "You'll be able to out run anything. Not that anyone could catch you."

"Good." Was all I said now eyeing the car. She stared at the Cullens with a smile waiting to be introduced. "Bella." She said a little impatiently. I sighed. "Tasha this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and.." I swallowed. "..Edward." Edward involuntarily took a half step towards me. Tasha's eyes flashed to him and then back to me, knowing now spreading across her face. She frowned and her eyes narrowed.

_"Stop it."_ I thought to her.

She nodded once. "Nice to meet you all." She looked back to me. "Right, okay so here are the keys. She's full so I expect her back that way." I rolled my eyes. "And please, please, please keep her safe, I _would_ like to see my baby again." Like she couldn't just super charge another just like it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered walking over to the porche.

Tasha gave me a wary glance and looked from the Cullens to me again.

"Be safe, you are the closest thing to a sister I have." She walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I saw Alice give a sad smile. And then Tasha gave me a more personal message pulling back and looking me hard in the eyes _"I know you love them, but please don't die for them...after all they've done to you, after all he's done to you."_ Edward flinched. I ignored her comment.

"I'll be back in no time." I smiled and gave her one last hug. I was lying, I had no idea if I would make it back.

Once we were inside the confines of our new porche I knew that they would be wanting an explanation, though I really didn't feel up to it. I scooted into the drivers seat and Edward slid into the passenger next to me. I didn't want to look at him, could things be any worse? What do I say to him? 'Hey Edward! Long time no see!' I internally groaned.

We pulled out of the garage and onto the highway, I raced off toward our first stop. Everyone was quiet, they were waiting for me to say something. I didn't. I stared ahead at the road. The silence was madening though, and against my better judgement I spared a quick glance at Edward. Bad idea, he was staring at me with such intensity that I nearly side swiped another car getting lost in his topaz eyes. I looked back to the road quickly and tightened my grip on the steering wheel. Focus Bella, remember you need to get them to safety and thats it, once they're safe we'll go our seperate ways. I decided to break the silence.

"Okay. First, where is the rest of your family? Can you tell them to go to a safe place? The Volturi wont be looking for them specifically...not yet anyway" I frowned and  
said the last part acidly. I hated the Volturi with every ounce of my being, and that hate had tripled after they threatened the Cullens. Edward went to say something, but Emmett cut him off.

"Woah woah woah! I think first you need to tell us what the hell is going on! You have a little explaining to do."

"Emmett!" Alice hissed.

"It's okay, I know you all are curious as to how I became the way I am."

"You can say that again!"

I smiled weakly. "Alright, well I'll tell you from the beginning then." I told them everything, Victoria changing me, Jacob dying, my first experiences with powers,  
going to the Volturi and mastering my powers (all of their jaws dropped with the fact that I had spent time with the Volturi, and that I had been asked to join), I also explained how I met Tasha and our friendship. Throughout my story their expressions ranged from deep sadness to furious anger.

Edward spoke first after I finished. "So..that first time you teleported.."

"Yes?"

"Why _our_ house? Why _my_ room?" If I could have blushed I would have been a deep crimson all over. Why didn't I edit that part out?

I looked to the road and decided to answer truthfully, I gripped the wheel tightly again before answering. "It was my natural reaction, I felt safe there."

"Bella.." Edward reached to touch my hand, I gripped the wheel tighter. He noticed and stopped, looking away from me.

Jasper broke in, "So I don't quite understand your powers Bella. How is it that you have so many?"

"Well you see Jasper, Aro helped me understand my powers a little better." They all hissed at his name. I ignored them and continued. "I have a very complex mind, probably more powerful than anyone else..well I thought more than anyone up until today. But anyway, even as a human my mind was powerful, most of it was in a dormant state though. But in this dormant state it protected itself, any mental threat was automatically blocked. Thats why you were never able to read my mind Edward." They all gaped at me. I continued, "As soon as I became a vampire it was like a switch had been turned on, everything went into high gear. I became in tune with everyone, being able to dive into the deepest parts of anyones mind and seeing everything." Edward's head perked up at that. "I don't use that.._talent _much though, I don't really care to know everything." I said the last part with sadness, it was true, I didn't want to know what they all really thought of me. I was afraid of what I would find.

There was silence for a minute and then Jasper asked another question. "Teleporting though?"

"You forgot telekenisis too." I said and smiled.

"Yeah, well..how?"

"Haven't you ever heard that we only use a small percentage of our brains? Imagine what you could do with it all working at once."

"Oh." was all he said.

"Anymore questions?" I asked lightly.

"Yes. Anthony." Edward said looking now very stern.

"Yeah.."

"He is more powerful than you?"

My face fell. "At the moment yes. He cannot teleport or use telekenisis, and doesn't have quite as long of range as I do with minds, but yes, he is in _much _more control than I am."

"What do you mean? You seemed pretty controlled back there!" Chimed Alice.

"Hardly, you couldn't hear what was going on between me and Anthony up stairs."

Edward flinched and replied codly "It _was_ quite frustrating really."

"Not nearly as much as it was for me. I couldn't even get a peek inside his head, or anything about him for that matter from the others! He had total control of the situation." I said sadly. "I couldn't even block him from my mind, I was helpless."

Alice spoke again, "But why, why is he in so much more control if you can do so much more?"

I bit my lip and didn't speak. They all stared at me confused. This was the one thing I could have gone without letting them know. I didn't even know how to begin.  
I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs 'Because I'm a baby and can't get over the fact that no one loves me!' I wanted to, but couldn't, how much more pathetic could I get?

"Bella?"

"I don't know.."

"That's bullshit if I've ever heard it!" Piped in Emmett. Edward growled at him.

Why! Why did I have to go through this? Tears were starting to swell up. I was so frustrated with myself, I really was a big baby. But thankfully before I had to answer question, the house that I was driving them to came into view. We were in Idaho now, I had one of many houses here just in case I was passing through and didn't want to stay at a hotel.

We pulled up the long driveway lined with cherry trees, the pink blossoms having long since fallen. The others stared at the windows in awe, I just smiled. The house was a three story Victorian that was about a hundred years old. The wood panneling was a blueish pale sea green, and the shudders a deep teal. It had a wrap around porch made of mahogany, that was accompanied by three antique rocking chairs. It was the perfect place to be on a hot summer night when there was a cool breeze out. The kind of place where time seems to stand still and you could just sit in that moment forever. To bad forever was alone..

We got out of the car and headed toward the front entrance. We would probably not be able to stay here longer than a week with Anthony's abilities against us.

"Bella this place is amazing!" Shouted Alice. "Dibbs on the best room!"

"Not if I can get there first!" Laughed Emmett.

Alice and Emmett raced inside with Jasper following. A sad smile came over me. I really had missed them. I started toward the door but before I even made it to the first step Edward caught my hand. I froze, an electric shock shot straight through me. I looked down.

"Bella, look at me please." He said pleading. "I can't bear another minute of this."

How could I refuse that angelic voice? I looked up into his eyes, there was so much pain. I couldn't have looked away even if I had wanted to, his gaze had me rooted to the spot. We stared into each others eyes for a long time. I couldn't place the emotion sitting in his eyes now.. I tried to think of something to say, but I was a loss for words. I was falling into those deep pools, if I didn't do something I might never come back to reality. "Edward.." I said, not knowing what I would say next, but before I could even finish he pulled me closer. My breath caught in my throat, our faces were only an inch apart now. I stopped breathing, our bodies were so close, I could feel his defined muscles through his shirt. He leaned in closer, our lips on centimeters apart now, I closed my eyes and...

Out of nowhere Emmetts voice boomed. "Hey Edward do you.." He stopped short. I opened my eyes to see a huge smile appear on Emmett's face. "Oh." Was all he said, the moment now having been ruined. I pulled away from Edward, he resisted but only for a second and then he let me go. "I uh..need to um..you...need to call your family." I said sadly. I turned and walked inside.

**Hope you liked this chapter, i'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**


	11. Chapter 10: Changing heart

**okay omg im sooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update! ive been super busy with college and today is the first chance ive had to sit down and write for a long time. thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, i probably wouldn't have gotten this far if it hadn't been for ya'll! well heres the next chapter, i hope ya'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this sadly. **

I walked inside the house. It took everything I had not to fall to the floor and curl up into a little ball. I had been so close to him... We almost.. I touched my lips. My heart was torn in half. One side of me wanted Edward, wanted to pull him into an embrace and be with him for the rest of eternity. While the other side screamed at the top of its lungs warning me not to get involved again. My head hurt, I needed some time to think. I needed to absorb everything that had happened today. Hopefully Alice hadn't chosen my room. I glanced to the stairs and rubbed my temples in frustration. There had been too much information for just one day.

I headed for the stairs and out of the corner of my eye saw Emmett and Jasper in the living room practically drooling over my plasma t.v. I smiled. If only things were always that simple. Why did everything have to be so hard? I climbed the stairs slowly to the fourth floor. It only consisted of one very large bedroom. Alice hadn't claimed it. Good, I needed some space for awhile. Living pretty much by yourself for seventy years you got used to being alone.

The room was decorated with blues and greens. The bed was covered with yards of satin sheets, accompanied by various pillows of all shapes and sizes. Even though I didn't need a bed, it seemed incomplete without one. This room was the highest point in the entire house, with an angled ceiling that went down to the floor creating a steeple effect. The only window in the room overlooked the front lawn. I walked to it to watch the sunset, and what I saw melted my heart. Edward was sitting alone, doing the same as me, watching the sunset. I sighed. I wanted nothing more than to run down and take him into my arms and tell him that everything would be okay. But I never could. This is what my life consisted of now, watching him from afar but never touching.

As though feeling my stare he looked up to me. Startled I took a sharp intake of breath. He noticed and his gaze became intense. Oh how I missed those eyes, they were absolutely flawless and they had me hypnotized. They were exactly the thing that could make me go weak at the knees. I could see perfectly his deep amber pools, which were speckled with gold flakes that sparkled in the setting sun. There was a powerful emotion in them. They were smoldering, but what was it? I couldn't place it. Pity? Hate? Anger for having gotten his family into this mess? Or maybe it was.. No it couldn't...but.. it felt real. I put it out of mind, thinking only got me into trouble. So I settled on the last few moments of loosing myself in his eyes. Electricity was flowing between us, pulling me towards him.

We stared like this for another moment. Calm started to flood my body, I had one guess why. I would have to thank Jasper for that later. Everything in this moment seemed perfect. There were no boundaries, it felt like things were back to how they used to be. Slowly every muscle in my body was in a state of euphoria. But unexpectidly rushing thoughts slammed into my mind. My barrier was broken, I heard Edwards thoughts above all.

_"God, I love her so much. I can't believe shes really here, that I'm really staring into her eyes. Its more than I deserve to see her again. I don't deserve to look at her as I am, especially after all I have done. I am the lowest upon low."_

I broke our connection and looked away. All of this was too much. Any more and I might have a mental breakdown. But his thoughts...and those eyes... I dared a glance back to him and he was gone. Listening closely I heard him enter the house and go into the living room with the others. Sadness started to pick at my heart. Great, this is exactly what I didn't need.

I walked towards my bed and fell backwards onto it letting out a sigh. I listened to the others downstairs

"Awesome she has an old school Nintendo! Hey Jasper bet I can beat you at Super Mario!" Emmett boomed.

"Oh God." Said Alice. _"I wonder where Bella went, should I go look for her?"_

"No." Edward replied very stiffly.

Ugh. My heart twisted. I grabbed a pillow and pulled it on top of my head. You're not good enough for him Bella, you never were, and you never will be! That couldn't have really been what he was thinking. Maybe I was delusional. Shut up, shut up, shut up! I mentally yelled at myself. I just need to stop thinking about Edward. But my mind kept retreating back to how beautiful he had been just a few seconds ago.

This was my problem. All my stupid emotions that get in the way. If I could just control them I could save us all...maybe. Anthony was just so strong, I don't know if I could ever compare. Anthony's words from earlier repeated through my head.

_"I'm sorry dear Bella, you are just so very fascinating. You have so much built up inside you. I don't know how you stand it, all the sadness. I pity you. If you could only control those emotions, you would be even more powerful than you are now, more powerful than me even. I ask you, join the Volturi, together we could be unstoppable."_

I hissed at the thought. I knew that he would stop at nothing to have me, either that or he would kill me. It was just the way he said together that had me frightened. He wanted me. He didn't just want me to join the Volturi with him, he wanted me as a mate. I _had_ to learn control. I pulled the pillow off of my head and sat up. Maybe if I meditate it might help.

Closing my eyes I blocked out everything around me. The darkness surrounded me, I tried forgetting where I was. I pushed at my emotions, tried locking them away somewhere safe. If I could just hide them away. If I could just fill myself with nothingness...

I almost had my emotions pushed away when I was broken from my meditation by a knock on the door. I opened my eyes.

Frustrated I said, "Come in."

Alice's head poked around the door. "Hey.." She was holding back, something was bothering her.

"Hi."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She had a mixture of sadness and nervousness in her eyes.

"Sure.."

She crossed the room and sat down next to me. We were both quiet for a moment, and Alice played with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes?" I pushed.

"I don't really know where to start, but I guess I should say I'm sorry."

"_You guess_?" I said a little icily. I didn't want to be mean to Alice, but for crying out loud I think I deserved an apology.

"No, I know I should." She said sadly not looking at me. My heart tugged, I hurt her feelings. I wanted to reach out and hug her, but before I could she yelled, "I'm sorry!" I jumped, I wasn't expecting her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago, with not even so much as a goodbye! I'm sorry that I never came back! I'm sorry that you felt like you had to go to the _Volturi_ for help! And most of all I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this alone!" Her face was filled with sadness. I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes.

"I of all people know what it's like to be left in the dark, I should never have put that burden on you. I am...or was your bestfriend, how could I do that to you Bella?! I feel terrible, please forgive me."

The tears were flowing freely from my eyes now, and the barrier I had built around me slowly started to crumble. I could hear Edward contemplating whether or not to come upstairs, and Jasper and Emmett were wondering what all the commotion was about.

Alice was dry sobbing into her hands now. I could feel my heart wrenching apart. I hated seeing my bestfriend like this. How could I not forgive her? My emotions overwhelmed me and this time I let them take over. For now I wasn't going to hold back.

"Oh Alice! You still are and always will be my bestfriend!" I sobbed and pulled her into a hug that would have crushed a normal human.

"Oh Bella, really!? So you forgive me then?" She looked up at me with hope.

"Of course I do! I forgave you the second you popped your little spikey head into my room!" I said wiping the tears off my face.

She squeeled. "Oh Bella! You don't realize how much I've missed you over the years! We all have! And I've had absolutely no one to give makeovers to! It's been terrible without you!"

I rolled my eyes. Only Alice would say something like _that_ in a moment like _this_. I giggled, it felt good. Alice just stared at me with a wide grin, and I couldn't help but return one just as big.

"So what were you doing up here before I came in?" She said so casually as if our little episode had never occured.

"Meditating."

"Really? What for?"

My face fell, all the happyness of the last minute faded.

"Anthony is so strong Alice, you have no idea. What you saw today wasn't even close to his capabilities. I can't compete with him. So.. I was trying to focus on my weaknesses and get rid of them."

She stared at me with a worried expression."What are your weakness? You never told us in the car."

I bit my lower lip. Should I tell her? I was still very vunerable, even with our reconciliation. I could trust Alice right? Yes, there was no doubt about that. It was just so hard to open up after so long.

"Bella." She pushed.

I sighed. "Okay..well..it's you."

She looked taken aback. "_Me_?"

"Well not just you, the entire Cullen family, more specifically... Edward."

Confusion spread across her face and I heard Edward's thoughts downstairs.

_"Me.. But.."_

"Please explain." Alice continued.

I sighed again. This was the hard part, explaining all the details, especially when I knew Edward was listening in too. I took a deep breath that I didn't need, and continued.

"Well you see after all of you left I was completely heartbroken..." Alice cringed. "All I felt was pain. I didn't talk for a week. Charlie and Renee worried constantly, and I never talked to any of my other friends from school. I didn't eat, I just layed in bed. I was miserable. I thought that something must be wrong with me, and that that is why none of you loved me anymore and why all of you left me."

Alice interrupted me, sobbing and distressed. "Oh Bella.. no, that wasn't it at all!"

"Wait Alice, let me finish." I paused and she nodded. "As I was saying, I was pitiful. After I changed all those feelings magnified by ten. Sorrow was my only companion. Whenever the sadness took over I would loose control of my powers. Thoughts of thousands of people rush into my head, I teleport to random places, and when it gets really bad objects start to fly around and crash into things. It was so hard on me in the beginning, I couldn't even leave your old house for a year. I was terrified of loosing control out in public. I didn't want to hurt anyone...but when I was in that state it was like a different Bella was in charge, it scared me. Very slowly over seventy years I gained almost complete control."

She interrupted me again. "Almost..."

"_What have I done..." _Were Edward's thoughts. I thought my heart might shatter.

I gulped and sat up straight. "On the anniversary that all of you left is still hard on me."

"Oh.."

"So it's my vunerability and sadness thats my weakness. If I had met Anthony on any other day I might have been a match for him. However, seeing all of you today resurfaced all my insecurities, I have basically reverted back to where I started." Frustrated now I said, "I can't save any of you because I'm a big baby! And it's all my fault if any of you get hurt. I don't know if I could live with myself if anything happened like that."

Anger shot across Alice's features. "Don't ever say that Bella. It's our fault, we should never have left you. Don't you dare blame yourself."

"Then why did you leave Alice." I was shocked by how codly my words came out, all of my pent up emotions were resurfacing.

Alice was not expecting my harsh tone either. She didn't say anything, but her thoughts told me all I needed to know loud and clear. Only one name went through her head. Edward.

I saw everything. Anger started to fill me, I stood up. Edward noticed our turn in conversation also and was headed upstairs to explain. I didn't need an explanation though, she had just given me everything.

"Don't worry, you don't have to answer that." I replied to my own question, and with that I got up and walked to the window. I was in no mood at the moment to talk to Edward. I had to get out of the house.

"Bella what are you.."

I could hear Edward at the top of the stairs. Before Alice had a chance to finish her sentence I jumped out the window and started running. I wasn't so foolish this time, I blocked everyone from my trace. Edward would just have to wait until I was ready to talk.

I didn't know where I was running to, I just needed to be alone. I was furious. That was why they left?! And Victoria got to me anyway after all that, I didn't even need protecting anymore! All these years I could have been with the Cullens happy and immortal with no worries, and they thought I had been dead. Obviously not! I took a deep breath. There was also something else.. Edward still loved me? I saw it clearly in Alice's head, it was just so hard to believe, especially after all these years..

I smiled, I loved him so much. The anger slowly started to fade. If I wasn't annoyed with his stupid reasoning I would be running into his arms right this second. My head really was filled to capacity now. I would just take an hour to be by myself, and then me and Edward needed to have a long talk.

I continued running, and spread my arms feeling the rush of air over them. My hair blew out behind me. I closed my eyes, not worried of hitting anything. This was the closest to flying I would ever get. I could run like this forever and leave reality behind, but now I didn't need to leave it behind. Me and Edward could be happy. Joy washed away the anger completely, and I screamed with joy. It felt so good to finally be happy again. When I went back the first thing I would do would be to yell at Edward for his stupid choice. Then I would pull him into the biggest kiss of his immortal life. I sighed again.

I took a deep breath letting the scent of pine fill my nose. There was a slight breeze, if I had been human I would have shivered, but because I wasn't the breeze felt refreshing. Almost like the feeling of getting out of a fresh shower. I began to hum my lullaby. The melody always soothed me, putting me into a trance like state. The smile on my face grew wider as I remembered that I no longer had to block out thoughts of my Edward. I could let my mind roam free. I felt the best I had in seventy years.

The sound of water broke me from my trance. I slowed my run to a walk, and when I opened my eyes I gasped. Before me sat the most tranquil lake I had ever seen. It was about eleven acres in total. Around the edges of the water the grass grew tall from neglect. Wildflowers of orange and yellow dotted through the over grown grass. And a small family of geese were sleeping on the lakes northern edge. The moon having just come above the mountains shone bright on the surface of the water. There was no end between the sky and the water. There were two worlds before me, one above and one below.

I walked to the edge of the water and dipped my feet in, careful not to disturb the perfect smoothness. Soft ripples cascaded out. I layed back into the grass and let my thoughts wander. Edward's perfect features this evening, the meaningful look we had between us, his protectiveness, that I didn't notice until now, around Anthony. I sighed peacefully.

My thoughts roamed farther and something I hadn't thought of before crept into my mind. Worry for the Cullens. I had completely forgotten that I was hiding them from the Volturi. Anxiety came over me now. How could I be so dense as to forget about that?! Why did I leave them alone in that house like sitting ducks?! They would have no way to know if someone was approaching. I sat up now and unblocked my thoughts (another dumb move, how could I watch and protect them if I blocked them off?).

I heard nothing. Not good. Had I run out of my range? I didn't think that was possible... For the second time today I felt powerless. My nerves were on edge. How long had I been gone? Did they decide to leave? Alice wouldn't do that...would she..no not after our talk. Also I had forgotten that Edward didn't know that I wanted him just as much as I saw he wanted me, and that I was ready to forgive him. I needed to get back to the house as fast as possible.

I stood up and ran for the house. Would Edward leave? I didn't think so, but... I hadn't been very friendly to him the past day.

I was almost back to the house and I still couldn't hear anything. I picked up the pace, my nerves even more strained.

I could see the house now..still nothing.. Entering the side door I looked around and saw no one. All was quiet. I could not loose them again, I might physically die of a broken heart. Twice would be too much, I would give anything to hear Emmett's booming laugh coming from the living room.

"Hello? Where is everybody?" I yelled. No reply. I tried again.

"Alice! Edward!" nothing...

I walked into the kitchen. My eyes caught something sitting on the table, it was a note. Frantic I ran over to it and snatched it up. All it had on it was a large V written in cursive. If I had a heart it would have stopped in that moment. The Volturi had them...they had Edward...

**yay! thats all for this chapter! hope ya'll liked it. very suspenseful i know. please review and tell me how you like it! **


	12. Chapter 11: Anger

**Hi! I'm back, I know it took awhile, but I had a little bit of writers block and couldn't think up anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Disclaimer : I do not own anything that is Twilight...but I do own Anthony! even if he is a dickweed**

No, no, no! They couldn't have Edward. I hadn't even had the chance to fix things with him...

A foreign emotion ran through me. Anger. I could feel it bubbling inside of me. If I had had any human blood inside of me it would have been liquid fire. I was filled with pure hatred for the Volturi. I gripped the edge of the table. The side of it broke off as easily as if I had broken a toothpick.

"Breath Bella, don't forget what happens when you get this emotional." I said to myself through gritted teeth. I took a deep breath, but I couldn't control it, all of this was too much. A chair flew across the kitchen, slammed into the wall, shattered into a million pieces and knocked a human size hole in the wall.

I balled my fists up. Come on Bella you can do this. Outside I heard pine trees snapping in half, the sound echoed in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus, but all I could see was Anthony's cocky smile.

I heard a terrible crunching sound, the sound of metal contorting. Great there went Tasha's car.

The faces of those who would pay flashed through my mind. I opened my eyes. All I could see was red. The thoughts of what I would do to them interfered with all rational thought. They would all pay..

"Bella. Focus." I spoke aloud again.

Furniture started to levitate all around me. If anything now was the time I needed the most control. But I couldn't get those thoughts out of my mind. I could feel the house shaking as my anger rose. I had to focus before the entire house came down... I had to do this for Edward. I started to think of Edward and how much I loved him. I could see his dazling smile.

The anger subsided slowly. The house stopped shaking and the furniture came crashing down. I unclinched my fists and sighed.

I didn't have time to think about anything. I ran upstairs at lightning speed to Alice's room. Hopefully they hadn't taken it. "Please, please, please." I said as I ascended the stairs.

My only luck of the day I saw sitting on the bed. A tiny silver cell phone. Grabbing it I flipped it open and dialed.

Ring..

Ring...

"Come on pick up."

Ring.

"Alice!" said a cheery voice. I knew that voice, I recognized him immediately.

I cleared my throat. There was a pause.

"Alice?"

"No this isn't Alice, Carlisle. It's Bella.."

Pause.

"Bella? Aren't you..." I closed my eyes and sighed. They hadn't called Carlisle and told him. Which means they hadn't told him to hide either. Right now the rest of the Cullens were sitting ducks without me.

"Look Carlisle, theres no time to explain. The Volturi have Edward and the others. Where are you I need to get to you as fast as possible." I said with a rush.

There was a growl from the other end of the phone. If I hadn't known I was on the phone with Carlisle I would have never guessed that that was him making that frightning noise.

"The Volturi?" he said acidly.

"Carlisle. I can explain later...just..where are you?"

"Isle Esme. East of Mexico. You'll need directions.."

I cut him off. "No I don't. I'll see you in fifteen minutes. Goodbye Carlisle."

I heard him say "But.." before I hung up the phone. I didn't need directions, East of Mexico was good enough for me.

I changed into comfortable clothes. This much teleporting was going to be very painful and physically draining, I needed to be as comfortable as possible. Closing my eyes I focused on an Eastern Mexican beach, any place that would be near the ocean... I opened my eyes and saw the Pacific Ocean before me. There was no pain. I had never teleported without pain, or that easily. Whatever had calmed me earlier must have strengthened me too..

But I didn't have time to ponder on it. Now I needed to stretch my mind as far as I ever had before to hear them. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Suprisingly it didn't take me long to find them. They were about 10 miles off the coast.

Surely teleporting a second time so quickly after the first wouldn't be easy on me. I normally couldn't do two teleportations back to back, but this was an emergency. I took a couple of deep breaths, closed my eyes and focused on the rest of the Cullens. When I opened my eyes I was standing on a sandy white beach. No pain again. How strange, I hadn't even realized that I'd teleported.

The island was lovely. Picture perfect. I didn't have time to bask in the ambience before I heard footsteps approaching. I turned only to be smothered with hugs by Esme.

"Oh Bella! I can't believe it's really you! How?"

"Esme, I need to speak with Carlisle, it is of the utmost importance."

Her face suddenly turned very grim. She led me inside. Rosalie was by my side in an instant with worry all over her face.

"Bella..Emmett. We _have_ to save him.."

I was totally taken back, I just stared at her in shock while she spoke to me. Panic coated her words.

"If anything were to... I don't know what I would do."

"I know Rosalie... W'ell get them back." I said, not believing my own words.

"Promise me Bella. I need to know that he'll be okay."

I cringed. How could I promise her what I didn't even know for sure. But the look in her eyes...

"I promise." I needed to hear the words too, I had to know that Edward would be okay too.

She nodded and stepped out of the way. Carlisle approached me next.

"Bella." Carlisle said. He sounded anxious. "What exactly happened? Tell me everything, I need to know what were going up against."

_Were._

I told him everything. From how the Volturi asked me to join long ago, to the extent of my powers and how they had somehow become easier to control in the past hour than they ever had in seventy years. I explained how the others had seen me and came looking for me. I told him all about Anthony and how powerful he is. He stood next to me motionless not saying a word.

"Okay, that's everything. Carlisle I have to save them... If they're hurt because of me..I don't know what I would do, it might literally kill me. Maybe I could do an exchange..them for me.."

Carlisle cut me off. "No Bella you will not!" Never had I heard Carlisle raise his voice, it startled me. "You are just as much a part of this family, you will not sacrifice yourself. You told the Volturi you didn't want to be one of them, and so you will not!"

I nodded my head. He said I was a part of their family. My heart warmed at the thought. I looked to Rosalie and Esme, they agreed. I really was a part of their family...well if Edward still wanted me.

Rosalie seemed to read my thoughts.

"He does still love you Bella. You have no idea how much. He was miserable without you all those years. You and him are made for each other, and don't you dare think otherwise."

I smiled. I did want to be one of the Cullens, but the doubt still pricked at the back of my mind. I would think of that later however, right now I needed to save Edward. ..Save Edward. It was kind of ironic. Edward had always saved me, I would have never thought that I would be the one saving him. I never thought that I would be strong enough to save Edward.

As I stood in the living room Carlisle talked on the phone, I assumed getting us a flight out to Volterra. I guess he didn't think of me teleporting the three of them there. I couldn't take that chance though. I had no idea how weak the two teleportations had made me, even if I had become stronger I would not risk it. The flight would be good. The four of us could talk out a plan of action. I just hope we still had time...

**Okay! i hope everyone liked it. I wanted to make it longer but I thought that was a good stopping point. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out much faster! Please everyone R&R, tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12: Volterra

**Okay so I'm back! So sorry it took awhile, I had a bit of writers block and didn't know what direction to take the story. But now I've got everything figured out, and there are lots of twists and turns to come! hehe. This chapter is pretty short, but I thought it had a good stopping place so I did. And don't worry I'm not going to wait so long to post the next chapter. Most likely it will be out within this next week. :) But please enjoy and I always love the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except that asshole Anthony! lol. **

Edwards POV

We sat in darkness,not that it made a difference on our eyes, but from what I can asssume in a dungeon. More specifically we were being held captive, in a dungeon, in the Volterra castle. The air reeked of stale blood. One could only imagine what they did to the poor humans they kept down here. I couldn't move my body, though there were no restraints. Some invisible force was keeping us rooted to the spot. It seems as though the Volturi have more than one trick up their sleeve. I heard a menacing chuckle from behind me.

"Very astute of you Edward."

I gritted my teeth together as Anthony stepped into our line of vision. I have never in all of my existence had such a pure hate for someone as I do Anthony. I would give anything to rip him to shreds, to wipe that smirk from his face.

Anthony looked down to me with a smug smile. "Tsk, tsk, Edward. Have some manners please. You wouldn't want to spoil all the fun before Bella and the rest of the Cullens get here would you?"

A growl ripped from all four of us. We tried to move but the invisible force would not budge.

Anthony gave a short chuckle. "Amazing is it not, Cecil is a mere two floors above us and yet her power still holds you to the spot. But do not fret about the others, they will not be harmed."

"And what of us, trapped here like prisoners." Alice hissed at him. "If you are not planning to harm anyone, why keep us here against our will?"

Anthony gave us a small smirk. "Only precautions to make sure Aro and I get what we want."

I let out an ear shattering roar, and then with as much hate as I could muster said, "You. Will. Not. Have. Her." Acid dripped from my words, and venom was now pooling in my mouth.

"No? Oh I think I will."

He narrowed his eyes and then with a harsh tone he said, "What _wouldn't_ Bella do to protect the ones she loves."

He squared his shoulders and continued. "You know the answer to that question as well as I do. I do not see why however..." He mused. "All of you left her in her pathetic human form to fend for herself. You broke her, you literally shattered who she was. I'm suprised she didn't die from starvation in that first week." I cringed. "Not much good it did, Victoria still found her. You should have seen the way Bella screamed."

His tone became lighter now. "I've seen it you know..in her memories. Pathetic. She never stood a chance."

He was playing with us, digging the knife in deeper than it already was, and it was working. My head slumped in misery, and I heard Alice let out a short sob. This was possibly the worst torture he could give me, aside from actually hurting bella herself. I shuttered.

"But.." He continued. "In her last human breath do you know what she said?"

I lifted my head and he was staring down at me now with disgust.

"She said, 'I love you Edward'. After everything you did to her and she still loves you. You don't deserve her."

I slumped my head forward again. "You're right."

"No he's not!" Alice growled. "Don't let him think he's won this! Edward, you left to protect her. You had only the best intentions. Bella understands that. You two are meant to be.."

Anthony cut her off, "Not any more," and with that he left the room.

Anthony was right. I didn't deserve Bella. She had never given me anything but her trust and love, and I took advantage of those precious gifts. I threw them to the side like mere garbage. If I hadn't left I could have protected her from Victoria... But now we were all in danger. I've put Bella and my entire family in harms way, all because of my stupid decision.

I could feel Alice's stare on me, but I didn't look. Even Jasper's calming couldn't affect me now. I was in my own pit of self wallowing. If we made it out of this I would set things right with Bella, if she could ever forgive me. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't, maybe things would be better that way. Bella didn't deserve a menace.

Alice's stare was focusing harder on me now. I sighed.

"What Alice?" I asked not looking up.

"Did you not hear what I just said, well rather thought?"

I looked up confused. I hadn't heard anything. "No..."

Alice sighed. "Thats what I thought. Anthony is blocking your power. You can't hear anyone upstairs either can you?"

I listened intently for a moment, but there was nothing. I shook my head.

"He's blocking me from my sight also." She said frustrated. "I didn't have any idea that he was so strong."

"There is no way to defeat him then." Jasper muttered.

"That's not true", Alice replied. "Bella can, she just needs a little confidence."

"Are you so sure about that?" Came a high shrill voice from behind us. It was Jane.

Alice hissed and Jane giggled. We said nothing as she walked in front of us and began to pace back and forth watching us silently. She then stopped in front of me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to torture you in front of her. We will make her watch, make her squirm until she joins us." She gave a piercing laugh. "And then when she does, and oh yes she will join us, she will become Anthony's bride."

Alice struggled against her restraint and let out a horrific growl. Jane shrieked with laughter.

"Now, now Alice don't make me too angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"Alice, please love." Jasper said fearful of what Jane would do. A wave of calm enveloped us.

Jane sighed, "Well as much fun as I'm having here with you four, I didn't just come to talk. I came to bring you upstairs. It appears our long awaited company has finally arrived."

**Hoped everyone enjoyed it! Big things to come in the next couple of chapters!! **


	14. Chapter 13: Waiting

**I know, I know it's been a really long time. I've just been too busy. I've actually had the majority of this written for about 2 months, I just got really bad writer's block and couldn't figure out where I wanted it to go. But I'm better now! lol. I'm going to start working on chapter 14 tonight, so hopefully I can get it out to ya'll a lot faster. Also thanks to everyone for being so patient, I know it drives me crazy too when people don't update fast enough. I'm gonna work on that though! Well I hope ya'll enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think! 3 Meg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it :)**

Edward's POV

The invisible force lifted off of us and Jane began escorting us up stairs. As we climbed the narrow stone staircase I could only imagine what awaited us. Bella and the rest of my family hostages just like we were. The evil smiles of the Volturi staring down upon us. And then the torture we were sure to endure. Most of all the torture they would do to me in front of Bella, all to make her succumb. I clinched my fists and gritted my teeth in fury. They wanted to control Bella, to make her one of their own mindless servants. It enraged me, but what infuriated me more than that was the fact that I couldn't save her. I could see no way to win this battle tonight. Anthony was too strong, much stronger than I could ever be.

I stared down to the hard floor as we walked forward. Bella deserved so much more. She deserved to be happy, and I could not give her that happiness she deserved anymore. I was weak... But there had to be _something_ I could do to save her. I had only just gotten the chance to get her back, and now she was about to be taken away again. I would not give her up so easily this time. If she did not loathe me, which fairly she should, I would try to win her back somehow. But first I needed to think of a way to get her out of this safely, that would be my first priority.

The stone floor turned into perfectly polished white marble as we walked forward. I looked up to see that we had entered a grand cathedral looking room with a high arched ceiling. The room was lined with spectacular stained glass windows, most of which were probably a century old. In the middle of the room facing the entrance doors sat five ornately decorated thrones, and the center throne was by far the grandest. It was a sight to see, and in another setting I would have been awed. But now it was too ominous, the magnificence of the room was mocking our nearing inevitable fate.

The room was also extremely crowded for its size. It appeared that the entire Volturi guard came to see the show. I shook my head, did they really have nothing better to do than ruin all of our existences.

As I scanned the room a bit further hope swelled inside of me, Bella wasn't here. Maybe all wasn't lost yet! Almost immediately Anthony interupted my thoughts.

"Don't worry Edward, she's on her way."

I felt like a popped balloon. All of my previous joy completely washed away.

And so we waited for what seemed like an eternity. The hooded figures of the guard stood like statues around the large room. They never showed their faces, and with my power cut off by Anthony they seemed lifeless. None of the figures ever once moved, they just watched us, as we watched them. Anthony was the only one of them without a cloak I noticed. How odd, I tought that the hooded cloak was the normal attire of the Volturi guard. Could he not be in the guard? If he wasn't with them, then why was he helping them? Why did he seem to know each and every member, and talk to them like they were old friends? I knew he wanted Bella yes, but I thought he was also helping get Bella for Aro, so that they both could be in this "elite vampire coven". He couldn't possibly try to steal Bella from Aro could he? I almost laughed out loud at this thought. No one vampire could stand against Aro's army, it would be suicide.

As I mused these ideas around, I was very aware that Anthony was watching me out of the corner of his eye. No doubt listening. But there was something off about his posture. He stood extremely tense. If it was possible he seemed even more statuesque than the others. And all the while in his stillness he continued watching me. Something I had thought bothered him greatly, and it showed. He was obviously bothered. At that thought Anthony turned away from me and relaxed his shoulders. So I must be on to something!

_Hah! Anthony it seems I do not need my talent to figure you out!_

His shoulders tensed again, but only for a moment before he turned his head towards a door we did not come out of.

_It would be wise for you Edward to be careful when this is all over. You never know who may cross your path._

As soon as Anthony's thought reached me the large door he was staring at opened, and in walked Aro, Caius, and Marcus. What I saw shocked me. They were so frail. Carlisle told me they were hard to look at, but I never realized he meant this. For some reason I had the notion that he meant the evil inside of the three would make them horrifying. That I would be looking at something Satanic, and that everything around them would go into darkness. To have even thought that was almost comical, because that wasn't the case at all. Their skin looked as though if I was to touch it it would turn to dust. And their eyes had a milky tint covering the red, like they were going blind. It saddened me in a sense. Would I come to look like this one day? ...would Bella? Of course not what a foolish thought. Bella could never be anything but angelic.

As I stared the three walked towards Anthony, and as soon as Aro reached him, he sat his hand on Anthony's shoulder. It was a fatherly touch, but there was no doubt what Aro was doing. When Aro removed his hand he grimaced. Aro obviously was disappointed, and I had no doubt in my mind that it was because he couldn't see all of Anthony's thoughts. Anthony was blocking him just as he was the rest of us.

Aro removed his hand and turned to face us.

"Ah what a great pleasure to have you here Cullen's, and sadly I'm afraid I haven't met a one of you. Carlisle has been away too long, and I must say I am quite impatient for the rest of your family to join us. As you must know we have some important matters to discuss."

He smiled. "But how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself properly. I am Aro, to my right is Caius and to my left is Marcus. And of course you have already met Anthony. We were so pleased to have found him..."

"Quit all of the pretenses Aro." I spat at him. "We all know why were here."

Aro gave a small smirk and his eyes darted to one of the hooded figures so fast I almost didn't notice. Before I could think too much about it I was writhing on the floor in pain. My insides had turned to fire, and my skin felt as if I was being cut over and over again with knives. It was the most agonizing pain I had been in since my transformation. As the pain continued Aro spoke.

"Ahh, you must be Edward. Carlisle has told me much about you."

The pain stopped and he continued. "I know all about you Edward, and your talents. I deeply apologize for having Anthony block you from us, I just love my privacy you see."

I stood and glared at Aro while he continued to smile.

"Now it would be very polite of you not to interupt again," and with that Aro, Caius, and Marcus turned and went to sit in the thrones. Caius sat directly to Aro's right, and Marcus the far right.

I scoffed, how pompous of them. They thought of themselves as royalty. Anthony chuckled and followed the three's footsteps. I watched as he walked slowly towards the thrones and took a seat directly to Aro's left. I couldn't believe it... Anthony was considered an equal to them! That explains why he didn't wear a robe. I looked to Alice, she was glaring at the four of them, she must have understood also. What I didn't understand though was the fifth throne. Who would be sitting there? I couldn't think of another powerful vampire that could be counted as equal to them. Who else could be so evil as to join them?

As I pondered these thoughts around the entire guard turned to face the main entrance door. Bella would be here soon then. If I had had a heart it would have been racing a mile a minute. I wish she wouldn't have come, I would die a million deaths to see her safe.

Just then the entrance door opened. My breath caught in my throat. An angel stood in the doorway, but not just any angel... It was my Bella.


End file.
